sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga
by misorai
Summary: Perut Boboiboy menjerit kesakitan bahkan sebelum memakannya. / Senyuman ramahnya membentuk senyuman jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kuis?" / Akibat dari pertarungan Vargoba? Bukan, Fang sudah sehat walafiat dari pertarungan tersebut. / Kumpulan ficlet mengenai kesalahan yang tidak disangka. Karakter bervariasi, genre bervariasi. Canon.


BoBoiBoy Galaxy © Animonsta Studios

 _Notes: Satu sama lain cerita tidak nyambung. Yang nyambung hanya berlatar waktu setelah episode terakhir bbbg season1—ya, termasuk yang terakhir banget waktu bbb fang gopal mau ngeprank tarung._

 **sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga  
** _by_ misorai

 **i. memanggang.** _Genre: suspense (?)_

Boboiboy harus akui, ada sedikit perasaan senang karena terawat di rumah sakit. Tentu saja, rasanya menyebalkan harus terus tidur dan beristiahat bahkan ketika dia merasa badannya sudah sehat walafiat—"mungkin dari luar memang terlihat sehat, tapi dari dalam kau masih sangat sakit dari dalam! Paru-parumu masih perlu diobati dan blablabla…."—namun rasanya senang karena teman-temannya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Sering kali mereka sengaja membawa makanan khas planet mungil markas TEMPUR-A ini, dan Gopal juga berulang kali memberikan _game_ kepada Boboiboy, cukup efektif untuk membunuh kebosanan.

Namun, saat ini, di biliknya sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Boboiboy agak iri dengan Laksamana Tarung, setelah istirahat dua hari penuh, Laksamana Tarung sudah boleh rawat jalan—Boboiboy dan teman-temannya curiga karena Tarung adalah atasan di TAPOPS—saat itu, teman-temannya sedang mengikuti rapat rahasia TAPOPS. Seharusnya hanya boleh diikuti oleh anggota berpangkat Kapten atau lebih, namun teman-teman Boboiboy secara khusus diminta untuk ikut karena merekalah yang mengalahkan Vargoba.

Saat Boboiboy sedang memainkan _game_ yang diberikan Gopal, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu biliknya. "Masuk," jawab Boboiboy seraya menaruh _game_ -nya, berekspektasi untuk melihat alien tersenyum yang selalu menggunakan baju putih-putih dan membawa sederet alat untuk memeriksa kesehatan Boboiboy.

Namun yang masuk adalah Yaya.

"Yaya?" Boboiboy heran bukan kepalang. "Kalau Gopal, aku masih percaya, tapi masa, kamu bolos rapat? Malam-malam, pula?"

Yaya tersenyum. "Sedang istirahat sepuluh menit, semua peserta sangat lelah, rapat sudah berlangsung selama enam jam _nonstop_. Aku bersegera ke sini untuk menjengukmu sebentar. Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali selama seminggu ini!" keluh Boboiboy. Yaya tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian memosisikan diri di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Aku harus segera kembali lagi. Tempat rapatnya cukup jauh, dengan terbang pun sekitar dua menit. Ini, aku datang untuk memberikanmu ini." Sekantung plastik kecil bergoyang-goyang ceria di tangan Yaya, sama cerianya dengan wajah Yaya yang penuh harap. Hanya sayangnya isi kantung plastik tidak terpengaruh keceriaan keduanya. "Aku susah payah kemarin memanggang ini untukmu. Kau makan ya?"

Perut Boboiboy menjerit kesakitan bahkan sebelum memakannya. "Ah, oh, um," pipinya yang tidak gatal digaruk, "Makanan yang kuterima darimu sudah sangat banyak, Yaya, aku jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa Boboiboy! Aku senang bereksperimen macam-macam dengan biskuitku." Jeritan perut Boboiboy berubah menjadi lolongan. "Dan di planet kecil ini ternyata banyak bahan-bahan yang menarik." Tuhan, tolong Boboiboy. "Jadi, dimakan, ya?"

Yaya menggunakan jurus terhebatnya: _puppy eyes_. Boboiboy tidak tahu harus berkata apa agar Yaya tidak marah dan merajuk seharian. Boboiboy menerimanya dengan senyum terpaksa, Yaya tersenyum lebar, kemudian pamit diri.

Boboiboy kembali sendiri. Nafsunya untuk kembali memainkan _game_ sudah tandas bersamaan dengan ketika tangannya menyentuh sang plastik yang ceria. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, melihat pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh kawan gravitasinya.

Boboiboy melirik jam dinding, sudah jam sebelas malam. Kalau ia tidak tidur sekarang, perawat besok pagi akan mengomel panjang lebar. Boboiboy membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata, namun tubuhnya terlalu enerjetik untuk terlelap. Ketika Boboiboy memiringkan tubuhnya, matanya melihat hadiah kecil Yaya. Mungkin Boboiboy memang bodoh atau mungkin pukulan Vargoba terlalu kuat sehingga otaknya sedikit miring; sebuah pikiran kilat muncul di otaknya: untuk bisa tidur cepat, bukankah bisa dengan memakan biskuit Yaya? Walaupun lebih tepat disebut pingsan daripada tidur.

Tangan kecilnya menggapai plastik tersebut. Dengan hati-hati membuka biskuit tersebut, seolah membukanya lebih lama bisa memperbaiki rasa biskuit yang tidak keruan itu. "Tuhan, tolong aku," ucap Boboiboy sekali lagi, tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah biskuit berbentuk bunga. Boboiboy kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, tangan kanan tepat di atas mulut. Bibirnya komat-kamit membaca segala do'a. Matanya sudah tertutup rapat, setengah berharap dia akan tertidur sebelum benda berbentuk makanan berwarna cokelat itu menyentuh lidahnya yang baru terkontaminasi lima kali oleh biskuit Yaya—Gopal dan Ying sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali. (Ya, mereka menghitungnya).

Berhasil, Boboiboy berhasil memasukkan setengah dari kue tersebut melewati gerbang bibirnya. Gerakan selanjutnya adalah menjatuhkan biskuit terebut dan membuarkan lidah dan giginya beraksi. Tugas tangannya sudah selesai sampai sini.

Degup jantungnya terdengar sampai telinga Boboiboy, bahkan lebih cepat daripada detikan-detikan jam dinding. Boboiboy hanya pernah merasa begini ketika sehabis berolahraga berat.

Setelah sepuluh detik tanpa ada perubahan—biskuit masih terjepit keras oleh tangan kanannya—akal sehat Boboiboy mulai bermunculan. Apakah Boboiboy bereaksi berlebihan? Astaga, itu hanya biskuit! Dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul menghangatkan tubuh Boboiboy dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, jepitan Boboiboy pada biskuit itu terlepas. Satu detik terasa lebih lama daripada biasanya. Perlahan-lahan, biskuit legendaris itu—bahkan lebih berlegenda daripada Kaizo—terjatuh, bersiap-siap untuk dihancurkan dan diuraikan oleh enzim ptialin di mulut, barangkali enzim pepsin tidak akan sempat menguraikan proteinnya juga karena Boboiboy akan segera pingsan bahkan sebelum kunyahannya meluncur ke lambung.

Lidahnya mulai mendeteksi rasa-rasa dari benda asing yang memasuki mulutnya.

Manis.

Sedikit asin.

Dan—giginya mengonfimasi— _renyah_.

Boboiboy mencubit dirinya sendiri. " _Aw_!" Dia masih sadar. Masih mengunyah biskuit tersebut.

 _Enak_.

Rasa sedikit asin yang mewarnai rasa manis biskuit itu sama sekali tidak merusak rasanya, justru mengimbangi kemanisannya sehingga yang memakannya tidak akan merasa enek. Perlahan, Boboiboy menelan biskuit tersebut. Masih takjub dengan rasa yang tidak terduga. _Enzim pepsin, sepertinya kau harus bekerja untuk saat ini_. Dia kembali duduk dengan bersemangat memakan sisa biskuit.

"Sepandai-pandai Yaya membuat biskuit tidak enak, ternyata bisa sekali membuat yang enak juga, ya?"

* * *

 **ii. belajar,** _genre: general_

"Di sini pun tetap belajar?"

Ying tersentak. Tampak Komandan Kokoci mendekatkan diri, menampakkan senyum di bawah kacamata hitam gandanya.

"Tentu saja, Komandan!" jawab Ying ceria. "Perpustakaan di stasiun TAPOPS memang lengkap, namun di sini jauh lebih lengkap. Bahkan terdapat beberapa buku mengenai TAPOPS yang belum pernah kubaca selama di stasiun. Apakah TEMPUR-A dan TAPOPS sudah beraliansi sejak lama?"

"Jawabannya ada di buku yang sedang kau pegang sekarang." Kokoci menunjuk tangan Ying. "Aliansi dan Afiliasi TEMPUR-A Jilid Pertama. Di bagian Aliansi, nomor tiga, halaman 72. Silakan lihat."

"Waaaah," decak Kagum Ying tidak dapat ditahan ketika melihat halaman yang disebut Kokoci. "Benar ada. Aliansi nomor tiga, aliansi TEMPUR-A dengan TAPOPS." Ying mulai membaca paragraf pertama, " _Meskipun TEMPUR-A adalah tentara bayaran yang senantiasa berpihak netral dalam situasi politik apapun, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa TEMPUR-A tidak akan ragu untuk maju mendukung organisasi-organisasi yang melindungi_ power sphera _. Diketahui aliansi mereka sudah terbentuk sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika TAPOPS meminta bala bantuan TEMPUR-A untuk melawan penjajah di planet Kutoa tempat TAPOPS menaruh sebagian besar_ power sphera _yang telah mereka selamatkan, tanggal 09 bulan—_ tunggu." Ying mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah ini informasi yang terlalu detail untuk buku yang bisa dibaca oleh siapa saja? TAPOPS masih rahasia, kan?"

"Buku ini tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapa saja," Kokoci menjawab santai dengan mulut yang masih membentuk senyuman. "Hanya diterbitkan di planet ini, dan hanya terbatas sepuluh cetakan saja. Aku tadi hanya melewati perpustakaan ini sekilas dan sedikit kaget dengan buku temuanmu itu. Tampaknya kau benar-benar menggerayangi satu per satu buku di perpustakaan ini, ya?"

Ying tertawa, berusaha merendah hati. "Ah, saya memang pembaca yang cepat, Komandan. Jadi saya terus mencari buku yang belum saya baca."

"Pembaca yang cepat? Dan kau mengingat semua yang telah kau baca?"

"Ya, Komandan. Ingatan saya cukup bagus!"

Kokoci memainkan kacamata hitam gandanya. Senyuman ramahnya membentuh senyuman jahil. "Aku juga cukup percaya diri dengan ingatanku. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kuis?"

Tentu saja, mata Ying langsung berbinar. "Kuis, Komandan? Kuis seperti apa? Saya sukaaaa sekali dengan kuis!"

"Sebenarnya, aku harus menemui Laksamana Tarung dan Ramenman setengah jam lagi. Jadi kita hanya bermain selama setengah jam saja, oke?" Ying mengangguk bersemangat. "Jadi, kita akan saling melempar pertanyaan, bergantian, yang pertama tidak bisa menjawab kalah. Bagaimana?"

"Oke! Silakan, Komandan duluan." Kokoci tidak tahu apakah itu adalah sebuah tantangan atau hanya sebuah kesopanan karena pangkatnya lebih tinggi.

"Siapa pendiri TAPOPS?"

"Laksamana Tarung bersama koleganya, anda, Komandan Kokoci." Kokoci hanya tersenyum untuk mengonfirmasi jawaban Ying. Kali ini giliran sang manusia, "Apa _power sphera_ pertama yang diselamatkan TAPOPS?"

"CardBot. Aku masih ingat saat misi pertamaku dengan Tarung," Kokoci terkekeh. Dia meneruskan nostalgianya. "Saat itu kami masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, dan CardBot malah terlepas."

"Betul!" Ying membiarkan Kokoci mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. "Giliran Anda, Komandan."

Kuis itu berlangsung selama hampir setengah jam. Kokoci selalu tersenyum untuk mengonfirmasi kebenaran jawaban Ying, sedangkan Ying selalu bersorak ketika Kokoci menjawab benar. Kokoci tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya. Dia tahu Ying tipe strategis dan memiliki potensi yang sangat besar, namun ternyata ingatannya pun tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," Kokoci terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ying yang masih bersemangat. Dia benar-benar menyukai kuis. "Aku harus segera pergi kalau tidak ingin Laksamana marah. Apa sebenarnya tujuan utama TAPOPS dari menyelamatkan _power sphera_?"

Jelas sekali pertanyaan itu sama sekali tida diduga Ying.

"Karena … dari namanya pun, _protector of power spheras_? Penjaga _power sphera_?"

"Betul, namun maksudku, atas tujuan apa TAPOPS menjaga _power sphera_?"

"Agar…tidak terjadi perang antariksa?"

Kokoci kembali tersenyum, namun senyum yang berbeda. Senyum-senyum yang dilontarkannya sebelumnya berbicara "Selamat! Ying benar!", namun senyum ini lebih berarti memberikan simpati dan semangat untuk kembali membaca dan mengingat apa yang telah dibaca.

"Kau sudah membaca buku _The Tale of Tarung_ , aku yakin?"

"S-sudah, Komandan."

Kokoci tidak menjawab lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya, Ying. Jangan biarkan kesalahanmu kali ini membuatmu patah semangat belajar! Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya akan jatuh juga."

Ying memberikan salam ala TAPOPS. "Tentu saja, Komandan! Terima kasih banyak!"

* * *

 **iii. bersandiwara,** _genre: hurt/comfort_

Fang mengaduh kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya memar-memar. Lengan dan kakinya penuh luka, beberapa di antaranya mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kental berwarna merah. Akibat dari pertarungan Vargoba? Bukan, Fang sudah sehat walafiat dari pertarungan tersebut.

"Bangun."

Nyatanya, Fang sedang berbaring karena rasa perih yang tidak terkira. Pukulan terakhir pada punggungnya seperti melumpuhkan otot-otot dan sendinya. _Istirahat_ , akal sehat Fang berkata. Namun otak Fang kembali bersandiwara. "Baik, Kapten."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" bentak Kaizo. "Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau masih loyo seperti itu, aku akan menggunakan pedang tenaga. Satu! Du—!"

Sandiwara atau bukan, Fang sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia harus berdiri. Bangkit. Membuktikan diri bahwa dia sudah kuat. Setiap jengkal ototnya memberikan rasa sakit yang tajam, namun Fang berhasil berdiri tegak. "Baik, Kapten!"

"Bagus! Kau seharusnya masih memiliki banyak tenaga!" Kaizo mengangkat tangannya yang perlahan memercikkan tenaga. "Bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya!"

Bahkan tenggorokan Fang terasa sakit, namun lagi-lagi Fang memaksakan tubuhnya bersandiwara. "Elang Bayang!"

"Yang cepat!" Kaizo memberikan fokus pada kakinya untuk meluncur. "Musuh tidak akan menunggumu untuk mengaduh kesakitan dan naik ke elangmu!"

 _Tapi musuh-musuh jauh lebih lambat darimu, Kapten!_ Fang segera menyingkirkan pemikiran tersebut dan melompat ke elangnya bersamaan dengan berteriak menepuk punggung sang bayang untuk segera terbang sebelum kaptennya berhasil menyempitkan jarak menjadi 0. Detak jantung Fang sudah tidak beraturan ketika dalam sepersekian detik ia melihat kaptennya tepat di hadapannya ketika elangnya telah mengepakkan sayapnya satu kali. Tanpa harus terlihat wajahnya pun Fang tahu Kaizo sedang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, dan hanya dibekali oleh insting dan refleks, Fang berteriak kencang "TANGAN BAYANG!" dan melempar jatuh Kaizo sebelum Kaizo sempat berbicara apapun.

Kaizo terjatuh. Jarak yang dekat membuatnya sulit untuk mengatur jatuhnya sehingga tangan kanannya lah yang pertama kali mengenai tanah. Fang bersumpah ia mendengar Kaizo mengeraskan suaranya ketika terjatuh—bukan teriak, namun pasti telapak dan pergelangan tangan kanannya kesakitan akibat benturan tiba-tiba.

Perhatian Fang terpecah.

"Kap-!"

"Jangan lengah, Fang!" Kaizo segera menciptakan tenaga pada kakinya, melompat tinggi menuju elang Fang yang masih berjarak hanya tiga meter dari tanah. Kali ini Kaizo bergerak cepat, bahkan seluruh gerakannya dari ucapan terakhirnya hingga sampai pada elang bayang Fang dan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang baik-baik saja untuk mencengkram muka bawahannya tersebut tidak mencapai setengah detik.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Fang." Dibalik tangan Kaizo, masih terlihat sebagian ekspresi wajah sang pemilik kuasa bayang yang kaget, berusaha memberontakkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat merah sekali, entah karena sudah terlalu lama latihan atau karena kehabisan napas. "Jangan sekali-kali menunjukkan kekhawatiranmu terhadap apapun—termasuk terhadap dirimu sendiri—ketika sedang bertarung. Paham?" Kaizo menurunkan genggamannya, kini tangannya melingkar di leher Fang. Dia mencengkramnya sedikit. "Adakah kau melihatku mempermasalahkan tanganku yang patah ini sekarang?"

Meskipun tangan Fang sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Kaizo pada lehernya—yang sama sekali tidak berefek—Fang tetap menjawab pertanyaan Kaizo dengan menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar berusaha untuk mendapat asupan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kalau aku benar-benar musuhmu sekarang, kau sudah menggelepar tidak bernyawa."

Fang sudah tidak sanggup menjawab. Kaizo merasakan usahanya untuk melepaskan jari Kaizo semakin melemah, namun ia masih berusaha.

"Sekarang, jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah kau masih sanggup melanjutkan latihan ini?"

Sekali lagi, Fang menggeleng lemah. Akhirnya Kaizo melepaskan cekikannya pada Fang yang malang. Kaizo melihat sedikit bekas kemerahan akibat cekikannya sebelum berdiri. Elang bayang yang mereka naiki perlahan menurun, seolah mengerti akan kesakitan Fang dan kesulitannya dalam menarik napas. Ketika Elang bayang tersebut hilang sepenuhnya, Kaizo mendarat dengan anggun di atas tanah, sedangkan Fang terjatuh, dadanya menempel pada tanah. Mulutnya masih terbuka lebar untuk menerima oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Kaizo mendekatinya, menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"Kalau kau kesulitan bernapas, jangan telungkup."

Yang tak diduga Kaizo, adalah Fang yang menepis tangan Kaizo yang baru saja membantunya untuk menggulingkan badan, namun juga tangan yang baru saja mencekiknya sampai hampir mati. Posisi Fang setengah berbaring, setengah duduk. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, Kaizo, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sama, mendorong bahu Fang agar ia kembali berbaring. Tak diduga lagi, kali ini Fang membiarkan kaptennya membaringkannya.

Tidak, Kaizo bukannya sama sekali tidak menduganya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi tim untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kondisi tanganku sekarang tidak memungkinkanku untuk membawamu ke sana." Fang tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Suasana hening untuk sementara. Kaizo sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu hingga Sai dan Shielda datang, ataukah ia harus bersegera ke kapal angkasanya untuk pertolongan pertama?

"Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga," ucap Kaizo tanpa tiba-tiba, memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di sebelah Fang yang masih berusaha mengatur pernapasannya. "Kau tahu artinya? Itu peribahasa dari Bumi." Fang mengangguk lemah. Kaizo meneruskan, "Apa peribahasa itu cocok untukmu barusan ketika kau menepisku?"

Fang tampak mengerti, namun enggan mengakui. "Apakah maksud Kapten ketika saya melempar Anda dari elang bayang barusan?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Fang bersandiwara. Fang selalu bersandiwara. Bersandiwara menjadi kuat, bersandiwara mematuhi segala perintah Kaizo, bersandiwara ikhlas menerima semua serangan verbal maupun fisik darinya, bersandiwara bahwa Kaizo hanyalah semata-mata Kaptennya dan tidak memiliki kenangan lainnya…

Tanpa Fang sadari, air matanya jatuh bergulir. Fang tidak tahan terus bersandiwara. Fang tidak sanggup bersandiwara lagi.

Sepandai-pandai Fang bersandiwara, pasti akan terungkap juga.

.

.

 **Fin(?)**

Note untuk cerita i : apakah bbb akan terbebas dari omelan perawat di pagi hari? Saya pun tidak tahu

Note untuk cerita ii : apakah kokoci akan terbebas dari amarah tarung karena dateng ke rapat waktunya pas-pasan? Saya pun tidak tahu

Note untuk cerita iii : apakah fang akan terbebas dari-NO FANG GAK AKAN TERBEBAS DARI ABANGNYA KENAPA KARENA MEREKA ADEK ABANG HUHUHU FANG SINI KUPELUK :(((((( jahat banget gak sih kaizo padahal perhatian fang terpecah karena khawatir etapi dia malah nyekek hih /misoplis

Notes (lagi): terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau berkenan, jangan lupa review. Saya agak keluar dari zona nyaman saya melalui fanfiksi ini (salah satunya adegan bertarung di cerita iii) jadi kritik akan sangat membantu!

Notes (sekali lagi maap): sebenernya ingin bikin cerita tema peribahasa ini untuk gopal dan bbb. Yang pertama masuknya Yaya ya, soalnya kan nyeritainnya tentang skill memanggang biskuitnya Yaya. Untuk gopal udah kepikiran sih, tapi untuk bbb belum. Ada yang punya saran? Tapi saya gak janji bakal bikin huehuehue :")))))

Notes (ini yang terakhir): saya. Kangeeeeen. Banget. Nulis. Di. Fandom. Ini. huhuhu T_T padahal saya gak keluar kok, masih sering berinteraksi sama orang-orangnya juga (….ditumblrsih). udah berkali-kali kepikiran pengen keluar dari fandom ini selama setahun ini, tapi yah ternyata gak bisa. Jadi sepertinya kalian akan lebih sering bertemu saya di ffn dan ao3 hehe maaf kalo ngebosenin3333 meskipun saya juga tetep bersinggah di fandom lain sih-


End file.
